Surgical scalpels have long been available. However, there is need for a scalpel with better ergonomic features while meeting rigorous occupational health and safety requirements for sharps used in medical practice. More specifically, there is need for scalpels that facilitate scalpel blade engagement and disengagement (ejection). It is desirable to minimize the need to exert pressure with fingers when mounting the blade to the blade tang and to eliminate entirely the need for direct contact with the blade to disengage it from the scalpel handle. In addition, for safe passing of scalpels among surgical personnel, it is desirable for the blade to be retracted into the handle and preferably to minimize the need for visual confirmation that the blade is retracted.